You're Like a Jewel
by Nezuneko Makoto
Summary: It's about one-side love. HirotoxEndou, GouenjixEndou and HirotoxMidorikawa. Yaoi warning! Don't like, don't read! One-shot! Grammar error may appear a lot. Please forgive me, and enjoy this story. Inspired by "Hungry Spider" yaoi doujin at youtube. Listen to the song of "Hungry Spider" Japan song while read this story.[updated]


**It's me again! Sorry I should post a new chapter of my other story but no much time. But please enjoy this one-shot.**

 **Sorry about my language and grammar, because it's not my mother tough.**

* * *

 **You're Like a Jewel**

Endou Mamoru, he was the one who can attract people toward soccer also as people are often drawn toward him. It's like shining star that lit people with its shine and made people in love with it. That's was Endou Mamoru toward people, toward his friends also toward me…

 **Kiyama Hiroto.**

 _I was in love with this shining stone since I first meet him. Yeah, it's pretty crazy I love someone just by a first glance toward him. It's seemed ridiculous! People may think it was impossible to love someone by a first glance, but it's became stronger than it did before in our first match. I really in love with that shinny eyes of him saying that he will not give up. I was often drawn by him, his eyes, his smooth gesture by playing soccer in other words I love all about him. It's was thanks to him because I realize how important friendship is. All of my friends or should my family her at Sun Garden know how important 'bond' it is. We glad could me him and his strong friends. He really is a Jewel._

 _I am glad that I could be with him again in FFI, before we go to International we should play again Asian participants to be the select as the strongest among Asian. I never let my eyes of from him, I tried my best to get closer to him. But…_

 _Somehow the Jewel (Endou Mamoru) seems love someone, it made me think I should takes this Jewel before it fall to other hand. The range of jealous becomes more intense looking him talked to other guys in Inazuma Japan members. The Jewel always attached people by his aura, he is shining after all. But the darker side of Hiroto made him to take the Jewel before it falls to the other hand._

 _A cold night was the time he called that shiny guy to meet him. Hiroto smiled when the one he want to see there. Here, he will confess his feeling to him._

 _"Hey, sorry for calling you at this time?" Hiroto started his move._

 _"Hahaha. No worry, beside we all were busy with training right? So, what's up?" Endou didn't mind and he asked the objective of Hiroto called him here._

 _How Hiroto love to hear the sweet of Endou's voice when he laughed._

 _"Looks, there were something I want to tell you."_

 _"Yeah, what is it?"_

 _"Ermm.." Hiroto faced start to form a red line. "I …."_

 _"…?" Endou didn't notice why his friend was suddenly blushed._

 _"I'm the worst with words so I'd like to show you, this..." Hiroto pull the smaller guy than him toward his._

 **NORMAL P.O.V.**

Endou was caught off guard; he suddenly received a pair of lips touching his. Endou was widening his eyes. He surprised by the sudden attack, but it's not last long. Hiroto pull over and he sees what he doesn't want to see.

Endou was widening his eyes mostly he looks scared, and his hand was touching his lips. Hiroto did surprised by reaction and he wants to calm that guy but it was over when Endou ran away. He was also said "Sorry, I can't accept your feeling!" He said and leaving with watering eyes.

Hiroto heart was broken to pieces to hear that. He lost the Jewel that he loves so much. His heart was really hurt like a knife was shredding it. He stares to stars and cried alone.

Apparent he doesn't even realize that his best friend from Aliea Gakuen before this also had the same feeling to him. He was blind by his own love to the shinning stone made him not noticing that fact. Deep in the bushes there behind a big three standing a green hair teen, Midorikawa Ryuuji. He knows the feeling of being rejected because he always felt like that as long as he loves the red hair, Hiroto.

After the incident Endou was always avoiding Hiroto, Hiroto eagerly wants to know about that guy or girl who stolen his lovely Jewel. Midorikawa always be the one, who watch the scene. His heart was felt like being cut by a scissor looking that his crush still hoping for what he loves. Somehow there was a platinum blonde who realizes the different reaction between his special friends toward his teammate.

This night was a good condition for a couple who would like to hang out together. At the nearly park, there was certain brunette walking alone to find a calmness in heart. The incident before made him think that he was like cheating to his own lover, he never tell the truth even if his lover told to do so. And he was Gouenji Shuuya. It's been while they never talked to each other, beside Endou always avoiding him. He felt he need to take a sit because he was tired not about soccer practice it is about his own conflict. He sighed, he really doesn't know about what he was going to do now.

Hiroto felt upset being rejected just like that by Endou, he not satisfied if he cannot get the precious Jewel that everyone wills crazy about. He was like, he wants him and he wills not giving up on it. It was lucky for him, which he sees Endou sitting alone on a bench under a big tree. He rushed toward him.

Endou seems notice his pace, he quickly stand up and running away from the red head. Hiroto, know that that was running away from him. He bite his own lip and running for that guy. He finally catches him up by grabbing the other hand. The brunette turn around to see the other guy and his eyes was red because he was crying. Hiroto did surprised looking at the Endou face and it was his entire fault making the shinning Jewel hurt.

"Endou, sorry for making you startled and I'm sorry. Please tell me who is you love at least, if I know I wouldn't bother you anymore."Hiroto said softly and still hold that guy hand.

"If you insist it was …Gouenji… Sorry, I really sorry I just can't accept your feeling." Endou answer Hiroto's question clearly.

Slowly he let go of the brunette hand and let that guy left him there.

Hiroto was expected that the one that the shinning guy was in love is Gouenji. He was clearly rejected and he will embed that feeling forever. He green eyes watching the brunette running away from him reaching the place that he can't replace easily. He stood still and trying to accept that Endou was like a Jewel that he can never be touch but always can be seen.

Endou was running and running until he bump into someone. He fall back, and his butt touch the ground.

"Ouch!" Endou groaned.

"Hey, you alright?" asked someone that he bump into.

Endou look at that guy and he startled that was Gouenji, he not ready to meet him not in this situation. Endou quickly, get up and run from Gouenji. Gouenji did surprised by the reaction but he had enough. He then a little faster than Endou hugging that from behind mostly it made little lover shocked. Gouenji calm the little brunette by smelling his neck and he cup his lover chin made him to look at him. Slowly, he reached the brunette lips and plants his. Endou was fluster and stock still in Gouenji arms also as he was looking down.

"Why you always running from me, did I do some that bother you or something?"Goeunji whispered.

"No…It's not like that… You not do anything wrong." Endou said with a sad face.

"Then, why? You know that I hurt so much when you avoiding me." Again Gouenji whispered in soft tone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feeling but I just need sometimes alone. And it is definitely not your fault." Endou answer in broken voice because of him was holding his emotion.

"Did something happen?" Desperately Gouenji want a clear statement.

Endou silent and didn't reply. The only thing that he heard is a sobbing sound. He was crying. His hand was clentching onto Gouenji arms. Gouenji stop asking and turn around that brunette and let him cried onto him. He was holding tightly his shinning lover.

"It's okay, I won't ask anymore. Just please rely on me right now and forever Endou. I want you to know that I love you and I missed you." Gouenji said and it's made Endou felt even more touchable.

"Gouenji I … I miss you too. I love you too.." He said and cried. While the platinum blonde guy hug closely and kiss his lover again.

That was the end of Hiroto hope to make the shinning Jewel as his. He was expected this day would come. He felt so hurt and lonely. He was like losing a hope to continue his life. Suddenly, a quick hug from behind and almost made Hiroto felt. He heard a cracking voice.

"Please… Please… Hiroto, right now please depend on me. I will make you happy. Please…" Modorikawa said begging to Hiroto.

"Midorikawa…" Hiroto said and he was turn around to see the green head.

"I love you, I always love you. Hiroto! I love you just the way you are. That why please be happy!" Midorikawa confessed.

"Sorry, I didn't notice that… Midorikawa. Please don't cry, it makes me want to cry too." Hiroto said with a strong heart and turn around to face the green head guy. He pulled up the green head chin and wipes his tears.

"Midorikawa thanks. If you can make me happy, then please don't stop trying to make me look at you." Hiroto whispered and kiss the green head. The green head guy caught off guard and he was whispering to himself that he will never stop. It's because "You're like a Jewel" thought Midorikawa.

 **After 10 years….**

It's was the day that Hiroto and Midorikawa were invited to Gouenji and Endou wedding day. They walked next to each other and holding hand. Gouenji and Endou will begin a new life after this. Hiroto can't help himself but to feel happy to his old crush that finally he found his true man for himself. Hiroto was no longer thinking about the past between him and Endou. It is because found someone that suitable for him like a shine more than a Jewel.

"Congratulations. Wish your marriage will last longer. And Gouenji please make sure him happy for the rest of his life." Hiroto said his wishes and congrats them.

"You know I am no longer Endou, hehe… But thanks for coming…" Endou smile who was now Gouenji Mamoru and turn to face Gouenji Shuuya who was now his husband.

"You no need to remind me, of course I will make my sweetheart feel happy in all along of our marriage." Gouenji replied.

Hiroto and Midorikawa feel happy for their friends. They both feel a bit touched when they're both kissing each other after that.

Hiroto smiled all the way back to return to their home and making Midorikawa felt weird. But it's answered when Hiroto said "Thanks for all what you done to make me let go of Endou and accepting you as my lovely lover." Midorikawa fluster and blushed. "You're welcome, and thanks for accepting me." Midorikawa said and felt a little fluster. He then kiss the green head on his fore head.

 _"Finally I found the right Jewel." – Kira Hiroto/Kiyama Hiroto_

* * *

 **Jewel here means precious thing or lovely person.**

 **If you like it or want to request another story just PM me. Or review please!**


End file.
